


When it's Raining

by blakefancier



Series: A Perfect World [9]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets Obadiah Stane at a party. It does not go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it's Raining

Howard reaches over and adjusts Steve's tie, his eyes sparkling. Steve smiles and gently touches Howard's wrist, biting back the protests that come to his lips. No matter how hard he tries, Steve knows that he'll never convince Howard that bringing him to these parties is a bad idea. Eventually, people will talk, if they aren't already.

"Penny for your thoughts," Howard says, tilting his head slightly.

"Only a penny? Cheapskate." That pulls a smile from Howard, which is what Steve wanted. Which is why he comes to these parties; it makes Howard happy.

"No, come on, really. What are you thinking? More doom and gloom?"

Steve gently runs a thumb along Howard's jaw, just to see him flush and his eyes flutter closed. "I was thinking about how much I love making you happy."

"Yeah?" Howard's voice is husky.

"Yeah. " Steve spares a glance for Jarvis, who's driving them, then slides closer to lean in and whisper into Howard's ear. "We could go home, Howard. I'll make you happy all night."

He shudders against Steve. "The party—“

"What party?" Steve slips a hand between them and gently massages Howard through his pants.

Howard draws in a sharp breath and arches into his hand. "Jesus, Steve!"

"Let's go home."

"Ye- No!" Howard pushes Steve's hand away and, panting harshly, blinks at him in surprise. "Did you… Did you just try to use sex to distract me?”

Steve blushes, but doesn’t say anything.

“You did!” He gives a bark of laughter. “You’ve been spending too much time with me, pal. Look, I have to go to this party. I told you, there'll be potential investors attending. But you don’t. Jarvis can take you home after dropping me off."

Steve sighs and leans back; he wants to say yes, but he can see the look of deep disappointment on Howard’s face. “I’m coming to the party with you, Howard. I didn't get dressed up for nothing."

Howard laughs and nudges his shoulder. "You'll have a great time."

Steve really won't, although that has nothing to do with Howard's friends, who have been nothing but nice to him. He just prefers small gatherings. But, he doesn't say that to Howard.

*****

Once they finish greeting the hosts, Steve peels off and heads for the buffet table. He's found that the guests are less likely to talk to him when they're trying to stuff food in their mouths.

Steve takes a glass of champagne when it's offered and sips it while looking around. He tries to look like he's waiting for someone and *not* like he's trying to avoid everyone. He doesn’t look over when a man stands next to him.

"You're new," the man says in a deep voice.

Steve doesn't sigh. Instead, he turns to the man, holds out his hand, and gives a polite smile. "Steve Rogers."

"Obadiah Stane." He shakes Steve's hand and gives him an amused look.

Steve almost pulls away. Every instinct in his body is telling him that he needs to retreat. Now. He swallows hard and forces himself to stand his ground. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Stane. Howard's told me so much about you."

"Ah, yes." Stane releases Steve's hand and smiles; it doesn't reach his eyes. "You're the soldier boy who's staying with Howard. Please, call me Obadiah."

Steve makes a noise that's not quite acquiescence.

"Are you enjoying the party, Steve?" Stane steps a bit closer to Steve and touches his arm.

"Everyone's been very nice to me," he says, using the voice that Howard says makes him sound like he's simple.

Stane narrows his eyes slightly. "I'm sure they have."

Steve tilts his head and gives a little shrug. It was easier to look unassuming and harmless before the experiment; he can tell that Stane isn't fooled in the slightest.

Stane opens his mouth and Steve tenses, but before anything can happen, Howard breaks off from a group of people headed past them.

"There you are, Steve. Hey, Obi, I see you two have finally met each other." He grins at both of them, but Steve can see the tension in his jaw that signals that he's worried.

Stane gives an easy laugh and slaps Howard on the shoulder. "We were just getting to know each other."

Steve forces himself to relax and smile. "That's right."

Howard looks from Steve to Stane and back again. "Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Steve away for a few minutes, Obi. There's someone I want him to meet."

"Okay," Steve says, easily, and drains his champagne glass. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Stane."

"You, too, Steve." Stane smiles at him coldly.

Howard grabs Steve by the wrist and tugs. "Come on, you'll love Abernathy. He's a military man, too."

Howard sticks close to him after that, or at least tries to, but when the band strikes up a song… Well, Howard has obligations; Steve's always known that. He watches Howard move across the dance floor with a red-haired dame who can't seem to keep her hands off him. He reminds himself that he has no reason to be jealous, but he still puts down the champagne glass in his hand; he doesn't feel like picking glass from his skin for the rest of the night.

Stane sidles up to him and smiles. "Howard has a way with the ladies."

Steve hums noncommittally.

"With men, too," Stane continues and Steve tenses slightly. "But I don’t need to tell you that, do I?"

"Excuse me?" Steve does his best to keep his voice even, but he doesn't think he's done a very good job because Stane's smile widens.

"Relax, Steve. You're certainly not the only man in the room who's succumbed to Howard's charms. Myself included." He leans in and whispers into Steve's ear, "Howard's always been a sure thing."

Steve clenches his hands into fists and just barely stops himself from punching Stane in his big fat mouth. "Howard Stark is one of the best men I have ever known."

"Really?" He sounds skeptical. "Howard certainly has his talents, I suppose. The things he can do with his mouth. That trick with his tongue."

"That's enough, Mr. Stane." If Stane doesn’t shut his trap, Steve is going to shut it for him.

“He’s always so enthusiastic.”

Steve clenches his jaw and counts to ten.

"But he never stays interested for long. There's always another willing body around the corner. And he does love taking advantage of those new bodies." Stane sighs. "It's no wonder Veronica decided not to marry him."

Before he can stop himself, he jerks his head around to look at Stane, and exclaims, "Married?"

Stane chuckles softly. "He never told you about his engagement? How strange."

"Good night, Mr. Stane," he says with barely contained rage, and walks away before he does something he won't regret, but that would upset Howard. He doesn't stop walking until he's outside on the sidewalk.

Steve lets his shoulders slump and releases an annoyed huff for letting Stane get to him. God, he feels battered and bone-weary, like he just came off the battlefield. He's tired and he wants Howard beside him.

He wants to pull Howard into his arms and press his face to Howard's hair. He wants them to kiss, right here under the stars. He wants to forget Stane's cruel words and even crueler knowledge. He wants… He wants to crawl into bed and sleep until Jarvis wakes him for breakfast.

Steve takes a deep breath, sticks his hands in his pockets, and begins the long walk home.


End file.
